Canyons of Green Crystals
by ashangel101010
Summary: Image by BriannaLRandom. Set during the "Transwarped" episodes. Wishes can come true, but like magic, all wishes have a price. For Sari, her wish alters Bumblebee beyond recognition. For Skywarp, his wish will take him back to the place where he first died. The AllSpark facilitates their wishes, but at the price of changing their futures.
1. AllSpark: Creation

Canyons of Green Crystals Prologue

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Green Bird from Cowboy Bebop

_"Bumblebee, DON'T!"_ Sari pleads to her friend. She wants Bumblebee away from her. She wants to be away from the city. She wants to be away from a world that could explode from her touch. Everything she touches is destroyed and can never be created again. Yet, she has a grievous slip in her memory, or is it processor since she is half robot? She forgets that Bumblebee is her friend. He would do anything to reassure her, to help her. Even if it means disobeying Prime for the billionth, fucking time.

"…" Bumblebee does not believe in Primus. Or in Unicron. His Creator didn't want him to grow up to be zealous nut about all-powerful beings that may not exist. Yet, at this very instant, he feels like his spark is being ripped apart by those omnipotent beings. He knows in another flinch that he will be obliterated by his own friend. And what's worse, he does not even have the time to tell Sari that this wasn't her fault. Because, in his way of thinking, it is not her fault. She is just a kid who underestimated her key. And she was underestimated by her own team.

"_Oh please, God or AllSpark, don't let him die. Just let him breathe again!"_ Sari wished inwardly, while watching her best friend being charge up like he was going to explode. She makes another mistake, but she cannot be faulted for her error because of her emotional distress. Robots cannot breathe. The AllSpark knows that, but her wish shall be granted.

Bumblebee's final thoughts do not revolve around Sari. He is not thinking about her horrified, self-loathing expression. He is not thinking about his teammates, watching with dread as Bumblebee is meticulously vaporized. He is not thinking of his Creator who told him to never leave Klo. Instead, he is thinking of his home, his childhood home and the source of his ambition. He knows that he is being selfish, but he feels like he's been selfless enough. After all, he is sacrificing his spark.

His processor is drifting at speeds faster than lightning to his home. His home which sat at the crossroads of the geographical features that defined his planet. To the north lay deserts with sand so golden that it made his Creator look gray. To the south lay the lakes of sulfur that used to be home to the pacifistic Klovians. North and south didn't matter to Bumblebee, but east and west did. East and west were surrounded by canyons of green, jutting crystals. Some canyons were deep enough to fit millions of Omega Supremes. He used to love touching the crystals, feeling the sharpness and ancientness emitted from those natural wonders.

"_I just want to go home. I just want to see my canyons of crystals again!" _Bumblebee's last thoughts are his wish. A wish that the AllSpark may or may not grant.

Bumblebee explodes with enough energy to knock back his fellow teammates. He is gone.

Skywarp is a clone. He is just a clone of the cowardly part of Starscream. He knows this quite well. Starscream and the other clones never fail to remind him of this, even if it's in a form of a backhanded compliment. He is not strong. He is not smart. He is not a person. He is just a cowardly clone. Yet, is it truly cowardly for this clone to want to live so desperately? Knowing full well that he'll just be abused verbally by Thundercracker? He doesn't want to die like the last time. He doesn't want to be blown up again. But fate repeats itself. And Blurr just had to make the suggestion that spelled out Skywarp's demise.

Thundercracker is firing rapidly with absolutely no concern for Skywarp's safety. Or heeding Blurr's warning of not using too much energy. Skywarp is in pain, but he cannot whimper. He cannot make a sound because his processors feel like they are being melted. The AllSpark shard is thrumming in his mind like a spark would. Skywarp doesn't have a spark because he doesn't have any Creators. He's just a clone of a mech that had Creators, but those Creators would never be his. He almost wishes that he could have a spark because maybe he wouldn't be just a coward. Yet, the heat and energy would have melted his weak spark by now.

"Stop-stop-stop-stop-too-much-power!" Blurr is screeching out, but he is lucky that his body is insulated enough to take the punishing heat. Yet, the intelligence officer pities Skywarp. The timid Seeker is taking all the abuse from the arrogant Seeker. He wishes he could save Skywarp, but he has to get back to Cybertron. Even if it costs the life of a pitiful mech.

"_I wish I was a person and far away from here!"_ The AllSpark fragment pulses for it is the miracle of life. It can grant wishes like it did for Sari. His fragment tells him this, but Skywarp has doubts because the organic is a person. Even Starscream says that the little organic is more of a person than the coward will ever be. The scorching heat reaches its peak. The explosion occurs, which frees Thundercracker and Blurr.

Skywarp is melting, but the AllSpark fragment grants him his wish. Skywarp's last thoughts are from his last half-life. He thinks of Earth and of a warehouse where he was ransomed. There was a Ninja-bot and a bounty hunter arguing. His purpose was to be a bomb to wipe out Megatron and everyone else within the bomb's radius. It wasn't a pleasant place, but better than the mines. The mines that are so dark and filled with mechs that inflict so much pain.

"_I don't want to be just a coward."_ Skywarp thinks before vanishing like Bumblebee. The AllSpark can create and destroy. Yet, those affected have to do everything else.


	2. Bumblebee: Honey

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter One

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Youth by Daughter

Before he could even suck in his first breath, the canyons of green crystals are gleaming inside his head. He tries to touch the crystals, to feel the ancient sharpness from those shining rocks. Cruelly, he is just caressing the air. He is not in his canyons of green crystals. He is….somewhere.

This place is a canyon. He knows it is a canyon from the high, rocky walls. However, it's not the canyon he knows. He touches the walls, hoping to feel the same ancientness as the green crystals. However, he feels bumps in the seemingly smooth surface. Far too young.

He looks up, hoping that he could find his green crystals in the sky. He is greeted with the sight of the dark, angry sky. He knows, somehow, if the sky is that color then a storm is coming. He has to find his way out of this juvenile canyon.

He walks, feeling the disappointing rocks pierce him. He can feel an ache in his…..stomach. He is hungry. He needs nourishment to make the ache in his stomach go away. Like the clouds eclipsing the sky.

He comes across a hive when the first drop of rain hits the reddish ground. He sees…..things flying around the hive. He cannot recall the name of those things, but he does remember that inside the hive is some kind of energy source. Honey.

He approaches the hive, hearing the sky rumble like his stomach. The hive is a lighter color than the canyon's walls, but looks fragile and almost defenseless. He can see the things flying out of the hive. They are rumbling like the sky.

More raindrops fall, and he feels a piercing pain on his…arm. He can see one of those things fall to the ground. The pain in his arm subsides, but he still feels hurt. He wants to give the same pain to those things. He wants to have…stingers like them.

And…..he has stingers like them. The stingers are the color of the dark sky, but with some color of the rain. He points his stingers at the hive and concentrates on hurting them like they had hurt him.

_**BLAM!**_

The hive bursts apart. Those things no longer exist. The rain pierces the burnt pieces of the hive. He can see ash-tinged honey being carried away by the rain. He has returned the things' pain, but at the expense of the honey.

He looks up at the sky and opens his mouth. He does not make a sound like the sky or those things. He can taste the rain in his mouth. He is hoping it would ease the pain in his stomach. It does not.

He can hear something coming from behind him. From the path that he took. He can hear sloshing and stomping like the ground is sticking to the something. He turns around to see the something.

The something has arms like he does, but the color of the something is like the palest shade of the ground. There are short, brown tendrils on the something's…..head. The…eyes of the something reminds him of the rain.

Like the swiftness of the energy from his stingers, he realizes that the something can cause him pain too. Even if the something lacks stingers. He does not want to be in pain again. He points his stingers at her.

The something takes a step back and creates a new sound. The sound is caused from the something's…foot hitting the puddle on the ground. He looks down and finally sees himself.

He looks similar to the something. He is a different color than her. It is like the sky and ground mixed together to create his color. His…hair is as yellow as the things that hurt him. His eyes are as bright as the sky could be.

Perhaps, he is like the something. Maybe, the something is here to help him. Help ease the pain in his stomach. He looks up at the something. The something is shaking like the rain from the clouds.

He looks at his stingers and realizes that…she is…in pain by the sight of his stingers. He does not want to give her any pain. The stingers go away and are replaced with….hands that are the same color as his….skin.

The something stops shaking. He approaches her and his feet make sounds with the puddles. She does not…..run away. He is close to her, but not painfully close like the thing was to his skin. She speaks, but he does not understand her words. He decides to speak like her, but much clearer.

"Honey." He wants the energy source. She stares at him without blinking. Until a bright flash comes from the sky. She makes a loud sound and turns back to the path. He runs after her. If he follows her, he could get honey. The honey will ease his pain.


	3. Skywarp: Born from a Wish

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter Two

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Promise (Reprise) from Silent Hill 2

Skywarp feels cold and wet. The last time he had felt this way was when he was back on the moon. Starscream told him about monsters residing inside the moon rocks, waiting for a coward to feast upon.

He didn't recharge like the rest of the clones. His optics were too busy staring at the moon rocks. The monsters that were going to come out and tear him apart. He was scared, more scared than he normally was. He couldn't control himself. He sprung an oil leak.

However, oil feels thicker than this. Skywarp looks around to see himself in a warehouse. The same warehouse where he was turned into a bomb. It's dark and cold. He can see webs and furry, evil things running across the moldy floor.

He whimpers and stands up. He notices that the warehouse is a lot bigger than the last time. He looks down to find a puddle. The moon, glowing and malicious, provides a light in the uncomfortable darkness.

He sees himself for the first time since….his second death. He chokes back a scream. He is not a Seeker anymore. He isn't even a Cybertronian anymore. He is…..a hideous, deformed organic!

He is a sickening shade of the moon, a white far too pale to be considered white. His face and nose is pointy like Starscream's heels. His…..eyes are red and big like a monster from his nightmares. He has….black hair that messily points in every direction.

He has something resembling a cable, but the sight of it disgust him. He gets away from the puddle. He is afraid to look at himself again. He slips out of the ruins of the warehouse. He needs….a safe place.

There are lights in the darkness of the night. But none of them offer him safety. The organic stores are closed. His…feet ache after walking through the city. He looks down to see some red stuff leaking from his feet.

He continues to walk, in hopes of a safe place. Somewhere warm and bright. Somewhere that wasn't filled with….other organics. Starscream told him that organics will spit acid at you if they are in a group.

His feet are throbbing with pain. Enough pain for Skywarp to whimper like he got scorned by Slipstream. He looks behind him to see a trail of red in his wake. He has a feeling that this is why he's in pain.

He finds a….safe place. The safe place is yellow and has many broken windows. Yet, there are lights. He can see shadows of beings that are far too large to be organics. He, with a joy that almost pushes back his fear, realizes that this is the Autobots' hideout.

Starscream told him that Autobots protect organics. They cannot hurt him now since he's an organic! He rushes across the gravel, leaving even more red stuff in his wake. He reaches the door and knocks on it. He knocks hard enough for purple, painful splotches to form on his hands.

The door opens. In a cruel twist of fate, an organic is standing before him. The organic is shorter than him, but less gangly. The organic has short, red hair with impossibly blue eyes like an Autobot. She is dark in color, but her….attire is light. The organic is smiling.

"Please, I'm afraid." He croaks out, hoping the organic won't hurt him. The organic's eyes become dim. The smile is gone from her face. He has seen this look before. He has seen it many times on Starscream's merciless face.

The organic is disappointed. Like Starscream has always been with him. He does not know if it is because of his first words as an organic. However, he remembers why Starscream would always be disappointed with him.

It's because he's a coward. It's because he is afraid of everything. It's because he would be nothing more than a coward. Liquid comes from his eyes. Even as an organic, he is nothing more than a coward.


End file.
